Automated content extraction is the process of a computer receiving a document and obtaining various data items from the document. With structured documents, the content extraction is straightforward. In particular, the computer may parse the document to identify standard codes (e.g., field codes) that are associated with the content, and extract the content from the document based on the standard codes. With unstructured content in a document, the extraction may involve analyzing the content directly and using heuristics to extract the content based on the characteristics of the content.